A Priceless Moment
by Kristen3
Summary: Daphne's attempt to keep David quiet so Niles can sleep doesn't quite go as planned. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **A real-life experience w/ my niece planted the seed for this. Just couldn't resist doing a story from it!

"Mama, play with me!" David came out of his room, carrying the Candy Land game. He set it down right on the hallway floor, just outside his parents' bedroom.

Daphne sighed. She had a million things to do today, just like any other day. The saying was true: a woman's work is never done. But David was looking up at her, with those eyes that were so much like his father's. "All right. But only for a few minutes." She managed to sit on the floor across from him, and began setting up the game.

A few minutes later, they were playing, and Daphne was actually having fun. David was a bright boy, and she knew this was the right thing to do. Niles was forever reminding her that their son would grow up quickly. Too quickly. It wouldn't be long before he'd have far better things to do than play Candy Land with his mother. But Daphne felt nature calling. She stood up. Her son looked up at her, pleading. "I'll only be gone for a few minutes, David. Just sit here quietly until I come back, all right? I promise we'll continue our game then." She glanced at the door to her bedroom. Niles lay inside. He'd stayed out late last night, at a wine-club function, and he'd specifically asked to sleep in today.

David followed his mother's gaze. It was clear what he was thinking.

"Don't wake Daddy up. He's very tired, David. _Please_." She said the word with a sigh, and turned around toward the bathroom. But not before she saw the grin on her son's face. It was one she'd seen before, and it never failed to remind her of Simon. "David -" She turned back to him, but it was too late. He was already reaching up and grabbing the doorknob.

Within seconds, the door was opened. David toddled toward the bed. "Daddy." He began hitting the side of the mattress.

"David, I told you no," Daphne whispered sternly. "We have to let Daddy sleep for a while longer."

"It's too late for that." Niles said, rolling over.

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry. David and I were playing out in the hallway, and I turned me back for just a moment. I can take him downstairs if you like."

Niles smiled, seeing how anxious his wife was. "It's all right, my love. Obviously someone just wanted to see his daddy right now. Didn't you?" He reached down and lifted his son up onto the bed. David nodded. Niles kissed the boy's cheek.

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked, still feeling guilty for interrupting Niles' much-needed rest.

"Yes. I can't think of a better reason to be woken up. I'm sure you've got things to do today, so why don't David and I spend some father-and-son time?"

Daphne felt a rush of gratitude toward him. Though she loved her son, right now, she could definitely use a break. "Thank you!" She blew him a kiss as she rushed toward the master bathroom.

Niles watched as his wife left the room. He knew she worked hard, taking wonderful care of David, as well as keeping an eye on Martin. For the hundredth time, Niles wondered how she did it. He glanced down at David, who was still sitting quietly on the bed. "Hey, Dave, why don't we make Mommy a special surprise to thank her for everything she does for us?"

His son looked up at him, clearly not expecting this. Niles smiled at the sight. David was such a wonderful boy, a perfect combination of his and Daphne's traits. Niles got out of bed, and then lifted the boy into his arms. As he made his way toward the kitchen, he thought of what he was about to do. Allowing a two-year-old to help plan a meal was probably crazy, an invitation to disaster. But he didn't care about the potential mess. What mattered right now was this a moment with his son. Just a few minutes ago, Niles was sound asleep, thinking there could be nothing better than the peace and quiet he was enjoying. He'd been so wrong, though. Because time spent with his family was the most precious thing of all.

**The End**


End file.
